


brown petals like the shade of your eyes

by LazyBish_Kookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Best Friends, Corgis, Doggos - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Floof, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Multi, Poodles, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, chanbaek are fucking supportive, did i say angst, dogeee, enjoy, fluffff, i tried my fucking best, japanese myths smh, jongdae is jongins elder brother, jongin loves him too, kyungsoo loves jongin ok, sehun and jongin dance together, seokjin and kyungsoo own a bakery/cafe, seokjinnnnn, shut up kaisoo is goals, slight chanbaek, tf idek what im writing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBish_Kookie/pseuds/LazyBish_Kookie
Summary: the tall man had tilted his head to look at kyungsoo, one of his eyebrows arched up and a goofy smile on his face, making him look so fucking handsome.kyungsoo had shuffled nervously, looking into the deep brown eyes of the man. they just stared into each other's eyes, not making a single movement.something shone in his big, round eyes, and he felt it.he blinked once. then twice. then one more time, before breaking their eye-contact. he could hear his heartbeat in his ears loud and clear as all the barks, chatters, chirps, honks, everything around him was clouded.kyungsoo had fallen.





	brown petals like the shade of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> basically, hanahaki is a disease in which a person coughs up flowers when stuck in one-sided love. idk how other people write it, but in my universe, it's curable.

* * *

 

kyungsoo had no idea when it had started.

the first time he had met jongin was six years ago; at a café when baekhyun had forced him to meet his boyfriend, chanyeol and his best friend. kyungsoo had seen chanyeol once or twice back in college, but he didn't care enough to pay attention to him.

his friend was being very obnoxious, as usual- "what if he doesn't like me?"

kyungsoo had replied to him with a simple roll of his eyes.  


"you aren't dating him, byun. i don't think he would care,"

kyungsoo knew it was pretty hypocritical, he was prepared to tear chanyeol down to the core and judge him ruthlessly to confirm if the guy was fit for holding his precious best friend's heart or not.

when chanyeol had walked inside the building, kyungsoo could tell he was nervous too. and judging by the expression the man trailing behind the tall man wore, baekhyun was going to be carefully evaluated as well.

baekhyun whispered out a slight "hi" to his boyfriend and his friend, and kyungsoo bowed politely, introducing himself as a baker.

a conversation struck, and the short man found it awfully hard not to stare at how jongin's jaw cut like a blade.

after finishing his coffee, kyungsoo went over the things he had noted from their conversation: baekhyun was whipped, so was chanyeol; chanyeol was the most innocent giant he had ever met, and that jongin was a huge flirt.

it must've seemed like nothing to the tall tan man when he randomly threw random compliments and pick-up lines at kyungsoo whenever their friends got caught up in their own conversations but it made the older man die at the spot out of shame and embarrassment. 

ignoring the obvious blush spread across his white cheeks, he trailed behind his best friend and his boyfriend as they walked hand in hand. jongin was walking right next to him, stealing short glances of kyungsoo's face. the two were having a simple conversation about dogs, both of them having more than two furry companions running around their apartments.

kyungsoo went quiet as jongin told him about all of the three male dogs of the house (including chanyeol's) were obsessed with jjangah, but she showed interest in none of them.

the shorter male watched as his eyes crinkled up into little crescents, a convulsive laugh slipping past his full, pink lips. 

a pretty smile graced his face as they approached his and baekhyun's shared apartment.

* * *

 

it wasn't until three days later that he had seen him again. with his hair pushed back and a blue tank top hugging his built figure, jongin had greeted kyungsoo along with chanyeol at the door of his apartment, both of them holding two dogs, one in each hand. it wasn't long until the three little furballs inside had noticed the new arrivals and started yapping, bringing a curious baekhyun to the door, and to kyungsoo's ~~rescue~~ , because the four-eyed man had been caught up staring at the tall dancer to even invite them inside.

he had been teased about it the whole walk to the dog park, baekhyun pointing at him and saying something along the lines of him being with jongin sounding absolutely hilarious. when kyungsoo had dared to look up at jongin, he found a boyish smirk playing at his lips as he held kyungsoo's poodles.

the trip had been going fine, the pets mingled and played around with the other furry visitors, until baekhyun and chanyeol went to get ice-cream.

the short fox-eyed man just _had_ to open his mouth and yell "don't do anything nasty, soo," on the top of his lungs for everyone to hear and turn their judging gazes to the short man.

jongin had broken out into a whole-hearted belly laugh when he saw the older hide his face in a random dog- who happened to be chanyeol's poodle- and groan in embarrassment. he took the dog from his hands and put him down so the poor thing could go back to playing with the others, his loud laughter reduced to a bright smile which tugged on kyungsoo's heartstrings.

the tall man had tilted his head to look at kyungsoo, one of his eyebrows arched up and a goofy smile on his face, making him look _so fucking handsome._

kyungsoo had shuffled nervously, looking into the deep brown eyes of the man. they just stared into each other's eyes, not making a single movement.

something shone in his big, round eyes, and he  _felt it_.

he blinked once. then twice. then one more time, before breaking their eye-contact. he could hear his heartbeat in his ears loud and clear as all the barks, chatters, chirps, honks, everything around him was clouded.  


kyungsoo had fallen.

* * *

   


  


a week had passed since that day at the dog park, and neither of the two had seen each other since.

kyungsoo hadn't stopped thinking about the tall man for one second. he imagined his strong arms wrapped around his waist as he cultivated new recipes for his and seokjin's bakery; long legs tangled in his own, warm breath tickling his ears when he slept in the comfort of his bed; soft plush lips pressing against his forehead every morning, making himself a blushing mess.

it was an innocent crush, kyungsoo was aware, but somewhere deep inside him would tell him that it was more, reminding him that he had liked people before, but not to this extent. kyungsoo pushed it down and continued to fantasize like a middle-school girl.

the sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment, making the short man curse at the person outside for pulling him out of his daydream. he got up from where he was laying on the couch, swinging his legs across its edge.

that's when he heard it. the sound of little paws scratching at the wooden door accompanied by tiny whines made him realize that _he_ was probably here. he fixed his hair hastily, before walking to the main door, trying to calm his nerves. the three little dogs right next to him, kyungsoo cleared his throat to prevent any unnecessary voice cracks, and unclocked the door.

he swung it open, nervous and excited at the same time to finally see jongin again-

"hi, kyungsoo-yah,"

the dogs ran out to greet toben, liking his face and jumping around him playfully.

_oh._ jongin wasn't here.

he bowed in greeting immediately, stepping back and opening the door for chanyeol to walk in. scolding himself for being immature and spacing out, he rushed the pets inside, following close behind.

chanyeol had landed himself on one of their couches and was scrolling through his phone and kyungsoo passed him as he went to the kitchen to drink some water and calm himself down. his manners kicked in and he realized he hadn't asked chanyeol if he wanted a drink. so he did just that, asking through the thin walls of his home.

"water will be fine," was his reply.

kyungsoo put the glass under the tap; just as he went to open it, it came up.

he dropped the glass in the sink, producing a loud clattering noise and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door just in time to start coughing violently, feeling something smooth escape his heart-shaped lips.

when the nausea was gone, kyungsoo made a sound in the back of his throat to test if his voice was okay, feeling it hurt as he swallowed some saliva to help soothe it. he recalled how it felt something was rushing out of his chest. kyungsoo looked down at his feet, his chest tightening in nervousness.

and there they were.

laying on the pure white floor were silky, brown petals with drops of kyungsoo's hot red blood around them.

his eyes widened and he felt tears prick at them.

this couldn't be happening to him.

* * *

   


  


it had gotten worse over the course of the past month. kyungsoo wasn't able to leave the apartment anymore. baekhyun had found out, so had seokjin, and they had both begged him to get it removed or confess.

now, as much as those thorny coughs hurt, the feeling of being in "love"- as he had realized after being diagnosed with the hanahaki disease- was absolutely amazing. jongin had visited their apartment a few times, tagging along with his best friend, but kyungsoo would stay hidden, his heart crying along with him after he made baekhyun lie and say that he wasn't home.

confessing was an option, but kyungsoo couldn't. he couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings and be done with this because, well, he had overheard jongin talking about a girl named krystal with baekhyun and chanyeol. he slept in the warmth of his best friend that night and the one that followed, and the next one as well. although they both knew kyungsoo didn't need it, they refused to let each other go. because baekhyun knew what this disease was going to do to his best friend.

kyungsoo didn't need to tell him that he was going to die. all he needed as the comfort of the boy he had grown up with back at the orphanage. seokjin also slept over often, the three of them cuddling each other to sleep, holding onto kyungsoo as if he was going to disappear any minute. 

* * *

   


   


it was four in the afternoon, and baekhyun had just finished cleaning up the huge pile of petals that a frail kyungsoo had coughed up.

he got back into bed, wrapping his legs around the thin and bony body of kyungsoo.

kyungsoo couldn't speak much anymore, but with all the strength he had, he spoke up.

" _hyung_ ," he started, his once beautiful and melodious voice long gone.

baekhyun hummed, burying his face into the crook of kyungsoo's neck.

"do you remember when we first met?" he asked, feeling baekhyun shift.

"don't do this kyungsoo-yah" he said, his voice wavery.

kyungsoo ignored him,

"i had just lost my family, and everyone at the orphanage bullied me."

baekhyun shifted again, hugging his friend closer.

"you were there for me hyung," he said, feeling his stomach twist.

baekhyun sniffled against him.

"they started bullying you too," kyungsoo said, his voice breaking over.

"but we made it,"

memories of partying in college and helping with each other's assignments played in their heads like a movie.

"shut up," baekhyun said, tears slipping down his cheek onto kyungsoo's shoulder.

kyungsoo smiled sadly, running a hand through his best friend's hair, feeling his shoulder get damp.

"shut up." he whined again, pushing himself into his frail friend.

he repeated himself over and over again, and as if it were a lullaby, it sent them both to a sound sleep with the two holding each other close.

* * *

   


   


chanyeol had figured out at some point too, and although he hadn't known kyungsoo for that long, he still considered the younger a friend. so, during what felt like would be kyungsoo's last days, he brought all the dogs to him, and kyungsoo laughed that day.

_he laughed._

baekhyun had hugged chanyeol for ten minutes, whispering thank-yous between his sobs as the taller held him.

but jongin dropped in that day, yelling at chanyeol for not telling him before taking the dogs out.

that was an excuse, because after one look from chanyeol, jongin explained to him why he was really there.

chanyeol's eyes widened.

"you need to tell him," he said, grasping the younger by his shoulders,"right now,"

he whined, saying that he needed to ask him out on a date first as chanyeol pushed him into kyungsoo's room.

the moment jongin saw kyungsoo coughing with seven dogs around him, his heart cracked.

kyungsoo looked up at the new arrival, and when he saw jongin stare at him with tears in his eyes, his jaw shut close.

they stared at one another in silence, until jongin realized why chanyeol said what he said.

he stepped closer, staring intently at the older.

"no!" kyungsoo yelped,"don't come closer,"

jongin didn't stop.

"you were here, weren't you? all this time you were..." his voice trailed off as tears began to form in his pretty brown eyes.

chanyeol held baekhyun tight as they watched with anticipation.

"jongin that's not-"

jongin bent down, bringing his face dangerously close to kyungsoo's.

"i like you, hyung." he confessed.

kyungsoo blushed, his eyes widening as the dogs played around him.

jongin put a hand behind kyungsoo's head.

"tell me, hyung," he demanded, bumping their foreheads together,"tell me you love me so i can say it back."

kyungsoo's breath hitched.

was this really happening?

"please," jongin pleaded, his voice softer this time as he pressed his forehead closer.

"i-" kyungsoo started, his heartbeat painful against his chest.

it'll all be over if he said it.

he'll have jongin if he said it.

chanyeol and baekhyun held their breaths, and so did jongin.

"i love you," he said.

_finally_.

jongin didn't waste a single second before saying it back to him, and it was as if everyone in the entire world let out a breath which took kyungsoo's constant pain away.

baekhyun let out a sob; so did chanyeol as they watched the two embrace each other.

kyungsoo wrapped his arms around jongin's neck, the younger pulling him up and hugging him close.

* * *

  


kyungsoo smiled, remembering his and jongin's love story as he waited for the younger. jongin had planned the date for their six-year anniversary, and he had told kyungsoo to stay at home and wait. junmyeon, a friend kyungsoo and his friends had made through their army of dogs, had escorted him to the restaurant where they first met.

he was totally lost as to what was going on.

after finishing the restaurants top desert and texting seokjin an honest review (it wasn't good), he was scared that jongin had gotten into some kind of trouble.

he wasn't expecting jongin's dance partner and future brother-in-law, sehun to drag him outside to the dog park.

"what's going on?" he asked, annoyed as sehun refused to tell him what was going on.

as the younger boy slowed down, kyungsoo realized that they were at the dog park. he could see the trees decorated with fairy lights.

he saw all his friends, every single one standing there inside.

kyungsoo swallowed as he turned to jongin, who was looking _beautiful_ in his jeans and dress shirt. he held out a hand, asking kyungsoo to come closer and hold it.

the shorter man was frozen in his spot. he knew exactly what was happening.

baekhyun nudged his best friend to go forward, and kyungsoo nervously stepped forward. when he reached jongin, he laced their fingers, looking right into his eyes.

the taller man sighed, before starting,

"hyung," he smiled, making kyungsoo calm dow. the pale man nodded, telling his boyfriend he was alright.

"we met through our friends, and we connected through our dogs. right here, in this dog park, you fell in love with me." jongin paused, looking up to stop himself from crying.

"i fell for you here, too. when you refused to see me, i came here myself. and i fell in love with yo-" his voice broke.

"but, i was too late, you already had the disease. i'm so thankful i came over that day,"

kyungsoo wiped a tear running down jongin's cheek, before connecting their hands.

"every second we spent we each other after that, i was so thankful. so, so thankful that i met you," jongin turned to chanyeol, who had baekhyun pressed up against his chest.

"all thanks to those two, i found the love of my life," he smiled, turning back to the short man in front of him.

he bent down on one knee, pulling one of his hands away to rummage for the box in his pocket.

kyungsoo brought his free hand up to his face, wiping his tears away.

after somehow opening the box with one hand, he pulled the ring out using his teeth and threw the box to god knows where.

kyungsoo let out a chuckle through his tears at his boyfriend's goofiness.

"hyung, i never want to go that close to losing you again, so please, _please_ be with me forever," he said, smiling that bright smile of his.

kyungsoo nodded, and his boyfriend- now fiance- slipped the ring on his finger, getting up and hugging his kyungsoo close to him as their friends celebrated their engagement.

 

* * *

  


   


   


   


   


   


   


**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading my shitty writing


End file.
